Après tout
by Cloe Lockless
Summary: Pas de balais, vraiment aucun cran, règle du hors-jeu pas franchement comprise, et un Malfoy qui a l'air d'avoir des pieds magiques. Harry n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir s'amuser autant à ce jeu. TRADUCTION DE SARA HOLMES


**Note de la traductrice (aux "followers" et aux autres !) : **_Un petit rafraîchissement émotionnel pour les premières chaleurs !_ Voici probablement ma dernière traduction publiée sur ce site, la dernière de cette auteur en tout cas - mais pas ma dernière traduction de fanfic ! Par respect soudain pour la règlementation de ffnet, ma dernière longue trad en date (un Drarry a contenu sexuel explicite) n'est et ne sera mise en ligne que sur manyfics. Le one-shot ci-dessous a d'ailleurs été posté là-bas, il y a déjà quelques mois. Vous trouverez le lien vers mon profil sur cet autre site en haut de ma page de bio ! La traduction de _Mental_ de Sara Holmes a repris sur le profil d'Elberane (et j'y participe) ! : si cette fic vous plaît, il y a de grandes chances que vous aimiez les autres du même auteur ! J'ai listé toutes les fics de Sara Holmes disponibles en français sur mon profil ffnet.

Je vous laisse avec les mots de Sara et bonne lecture !

**« Pairing :** Harry/Draco

**Rating : **Inhabituellement soft. Un T tout au plus.

**Disclaimer : ** La plupart des personnages et la majeure partie du contenu identifiable de cette fic sont la propriété de JKRowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos. Le reste du contenu identifiable appartient aux clubs de foot mentionnés.

**Avertissement :** Pas beaucoup de magie, même si ça se passe à Poudlard. Allusion rapide à Mario Balotelli. Je ne le nomme pas verbatim mais je trouve qu'il devrait toujours y avoir un avertissement dès qu'il est question de lui.

**Disclaimer additionnel :** Oui, je sais que HP se passe dans les années 90 et que le blabla footballistique de cette fic est moderne. Je m'en fiche, ça me manquait d'écrire des fics sur la huitième année et j'avais juste envie d'écrire quelque chose de marrant. Ah, et pour les lecteurs non britanniques, le _Sun_ est un vrai journal. Et, oui, je prends des libertés avec la météo. Notre été anglais a eu lieu en octobre au lieu d'août l'année dernière alors voilà. C'est comme ça. »

—

**Après tout**

_by_

**Sara Holmes**

—

« Bon », dit Ron en sortant de leur dernier cours de la journée, redressant son sac sur son épaule alors qu'il aidait Hermione à transporter l'énorme pile de livres qu'elle avait déjà réussi à amonceler. « On retourne à la tour ? »

Sa question était hésitante. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ou alors on pourrait manger tôt et aller s'asseoir près du lac ? »

Harry acquiesça vigoureusement, prêt à faire n'importe quoi, même se taper des heures de retenue, du moment qu'il n'aurait pas à retourner à la tour. À en croire sa mine soulagée, il soupçonnait Hermione de ressentir la même chose.

« Bien…, fit Ron en marchant à la hauteur de Harry, donc la huitième année, ça pue.

Harry eut un rire laconique :

- À qui le dis-tu… »

Ils étaient dix-huit « huitième année » à être retournés à Poudlard. Trois de Serpentard, quatre de Poufsouffle et cinq de Gryffondor comme de Serdaigle.

En théorie, ç'aurait dû être facile. On les mettait tous dans la vieille Tour Est et n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils s'entendent bien. Il n'y avait plus de guerre, plus de Voldemort pour les diviser.

En réalité, ça n'était pas si simple.

Le problème n'était pas que certains compliquaient les choses ou essayaient de mettre le bazar, c'était plutôt que personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire. L'atmosphère à la tour était bizarre et lourde, les conversations n'étaient pas détendues et la méfiance se lisait sur tous les visages.

Les cours n'étaient pas mieux : un silence oppressant, des élèves qui ne voulaient pas participer et risquer de briser le silence fragile avec leur voix…. Même Hermione hésitait à prendre la parole : elle avait dit à Ron et Harry qu'elle détestait avoir tous les regards braqués sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, au lieu de l'indifférence générale qu'elle suscitait auparavant.

Pour couronner le tout, le tournoi de Quidditch inter-maison avait été ajourné pour une durée indéterminée. Le terrain n'était plus sûr malgré tous les efforts qui avaient été faits pour le remettre en état. Cela avait déçu, mais ça n'avait pas surpris. Peu de choses étaient revenues à la normale.

Désoeuvré, Harry avait repris sa bonne vieille habitude : observer Draco. Non pas qu'il pensait que celui-ci tramait quoi que ce fût, mais parce qu'il était intéressant et que ça l'occupait. Draco ne faisait pas grand chose : il restait assis, sans bouger, à lire et à avoir l'air effrayé de tout ce qui l'entourait. Ça lui allait bien, à Harry. Lorsqu'il était en mode observation-de-Draco, il arrivait à ignorer la tension autour de lui et faire comme si tout était normal.

Il aurait aimé lui demander de quoi il avait peur. Il avait été acquitté et Harry ne voyait pas qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal. Mais lui poser la question voudrait dire briser le silence, l'éclater comme de la porcelaine fine qui, malgré tous les _reparo_ du monde, ne pourrait jamais se recoller.

Cela dura des années, semblait-il, quand en fait cela n'avait duré que quelques semaines. Le soleil s'était entêté tout le mois de Septembre, comme si la météo les suppliait de se dérider. Ça n'avait pas marché, mais ça leur avait permis de se disséminer dans le parc du château pour mieux s'éviter les uns les autres.

Comme dans la plupart des situations compliquées, les choses s'arrangèrent de manière totalement inattendue.

Ce ne fut pas la magie, la solution miracle. Ni les sempiternels discours de McGonagall leur intimant de grandir un peu et tourner la page. Ce ne fut pas non plus une crise émotionnelle dramatique – Harry avait misé sur le fait que Draco serait le premier à craquer. Ce ne fut même pas une bagarre, même si de nombreuses avaient été en germe lorsque les choses devenaient juste un peu trop tendues.

Ce fut un ballon de football.

* * *

« Et vive la météo aléatoire de la Grande-Bretagne, s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils quittaient l'ombre fraîche du hall d'entrée pour gagner la pelouse, qui baignait dans la douce chaleur du soleil d'automne.

- Il fera froid bientôt, dit Hermione, glissant la main dans celle de Ron, ce qui fit naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres de celui-ci – un sourire soudain et inattendu.

- Ne nous gâche pas tout, dit Harry. J'ai pas envie de penser à ce que ça va être, quand on va tous se retrouver les uns sur les autres dans la tour. Ça va être atroce.

Il voulait dire par là qu'il allait être atroce de se retrouver si près de Draco. Atroce de le voir assis dans son coin, l'air apeuré, à tenter vaillamment de lire son bouquin sans faire attention aux autres. Hermione et Ron le savaient, mais en bons amis qu'ils étaient, ils n'en disaient jamais rien à voix haute.

- Il faudrait qu'on récupère de quoi picoler, suggéra Ron tandis qu'ils descendaient tranquillement vers le lac. Ça détendrait l'atmosphère.

Harry pouffa de rire. Hermione le réprimanda d'un petit « franchement, Ron » qui ne fit que le faire sourire davantage.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Harry et Hermione soupira, accablée par les tourments innombrables d'être en infériorité numérique face à deux garçons.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu plus loin et Harry était encore en train de se demander de quoi Draco pourrait avoir l'air s'il était bourré, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit pour la première fois. Un léger bruit caoutchouteux qui, dans un premier temps, lui évoqua celui des pattes d'un Hippogriffe qui se pose sur le sol. Il tendit l'oreille et, sans faute, un autre coup sourd résonna dans l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Hermione, mais, contrairement à Harry, elle n'écoutait pas, elle regardait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? demanda Ron, stupéfait et qui regardait lui aussi.

Harry tourna la tête et la source du bruit s'expliqua. Sur l'étendue d'herbe qui se trouvait au bas de la pente, deux silhouettes familières se faisaient face, séparées l'une de l'autre de plusieurs mètres, et se renvoyaient un ballon de football. A chaque fois que l'un des deux frappait dans la balle, il y avait un instant de silence et puis le bruit du coup retentissait une fraction de seconde plus tard.

- Ils jouent au foot, dit Harry.

Ron se tourna vers lui, encore plus perplexe.

- Au quoi ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où Dean et Seamus continuaient de se faire des passes, se mettant de temps à autre à courir lorsque l'autre tirait un peu trop loin sur le côté. Tous deux riaient et avaient des couleurs à force de s'agiter, libérés de toute atmosphère pesante.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? cria Ron.

Dean renvoya la balle à Seamus en shootant dedans de toutes ses forces avant de se retourner vers eux ; il s'essuya le front du revers du poignet. La ligne de ses clavicules apparut par l'ouverture de sa chemise qui était déboutonnée et Harry détourna les yeux avant de se faire surprendre à le reluquer.

- Seamus m'a offert un ballon de foot, dit-il avec un large sourire. Vous voulez jouer ?

Un ange passa. Avaient-ils le droit de faire quelque chose d'aussi banal que de jouer ? Quand on a traversé une guerre, n'est-on pas censé avoir grandi et en avoir fini avec ces jeux idiots ?

Harry laissa tomber son sac d'école par terre et enleva son pull.

- Allez, dit-il en jetant le vêtement de côté. C'est parti. »

Dean lui adressa un nouveau sourire. Ron imita son meilleur ami : il laissa tomber son sac et retira son pull. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel ; elle alla s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un gigantesque bouleau et sortit un livre de son sac.

Harry découvrit que, même s'il restait le meilleur de l'école en Quidditch et en butage de Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était plutôt moyen en foot. Ron était meilleur que lui, tout comme l'était Seamus. Dean, quant à lui, se promenait, littéralement, dans une division qui lui était propre.

Ça lui était égal. Ron, lui, n'en avait pas rien à faire, mais seulement parce qu'il était ravi de ne plus avoir à se contenter du meilleur second rôle.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de courir sur l'herbe dans tous les sens, à shooter sans but dans un ballon, Harry se rendit compte que les choses étaient aussi simples que ce que tout le monde leur avait promis.

* * *

« Mais Harry, putain, sers-toi de tes pieds ! s'exclama Seamus.

- Va te faire ! rétorqua Harry.

Secoué d'un fou rire, il tourna le dos à Ron, tentant de garder le ballon hors d'atteinte. Peine perdue : Ron fit un pas de côté et lui prit la balle avant de détaler et de la passer proprement à Seamus. Hermione, Parvati et Padma, qui les regardaient depuis l'extérieur du terrain, applaudirent à tout rompre. _Hermione_ les regardait, son livre délaissé sur l'herbe, près de sa hanche.

Dean déboula de nulle part et vola la balle à Ron ; il l'envoya à Seamus qui se baissa pour la ramasser et la bloquer contre son torse ?

- Temps mort, haleta-t-il en faisant tourner le ballon entre ses mains. Faut qu'on aille en cours.

Les autres acquiescèrent, déçus. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et remontèrent en direction du château, discutant du match avec animation, qui se vantant de son talent, qui se moquant de ce que les autres n'en avaient aucun.

- Je savais que tu avais deux pieds gauche en danse, mais je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être si nul au foot, rit Dean en donnant un coup de coude à Harry.

- Oh, ça va, grommela Harry sans s'offusquer, rejetant son pull sur son épaule. C'est pas parce que Seamus a mieux joué que toi que…

- Il n'a pas joué mieux que moi !

- Et si ! pavoisa Seamus derrière eux. On aurait dit que tu jouais avec les pieds de Harry. »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, se bousculant et se poussant les uns les autres pour entrer dans la salle de classe. Ce ne fut qu'une fois calmés qu'ils se rendirent compte que tout le monde les regardait fixement : leurs camarades avaient l'air déconcertés et embarrassés, comme s'ils ne pouvaient avoir la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle les garçons de Gryffondor avaient l'air si joyeux et animés et se comportaient comme s'ils étaient retombés en quatrième année.

Harry croisa le regard de Draco. Celui-ci les dévisageait et son visage pâle reflétait quelque chose que Harry aurait pu qualifier de mélancolique s'il ne le connaissait pas mieux que ça, comme s'il aurait aimé pouvoir apprécier quelque chose d'aussi simple et dérisoire que le football.

* * *

Harry courait si vite après Seamus que, lorsque celui-ci ralentit le pas pour s'arrêter un mètre devant lui, Harry lui rentra de plein fouet dans le dos. Se massant la poitrine, il redressa ses lunettes pour voir Justin et Terry qui se tenaient devant eux. Le ballon, qui avait perdu sa blancheur éclatante et était maintenant couvert de taches d'herbe et rayé de terre, était bloqué sous le pied de Justin.

« On peut jouer ? demanda Terry d'une voix hésitante.

Justin avait le regard plein d'espoir, comme si une réponse affirmative allait éradiquer enfin tous les maux du monde.

- A condition que vous ne soyez pas aussi nuls que Harry », répondit Seamus avant de rire en se recevant une bourrade de Harry qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Terry et Justin abandonnèrent leurs sacs et, de deux contre deux, on passa à trois contre trois. A la fin du match, tout le monde riait, Dean restait le meilleur et Harry complètement nul. Tout le monde s'en fichait.

* * *

« Le football, donc, dit McGonagall en gratifiant Harry d'un sourire rare et fatigué.

Harry eut un grand sourire.

- Oui. Le football. »

* * *

De trois contre trois, ils passèrent presque à quatre contre quatre lorsque Demelza vint les voir pour leur demander si elle pouvait jouer. Il s'avéra qu'elle jouait excellemment bien. Le jour suivant, Ginny voulut jouer, mais elle se révéla être encore plus mauvaise que Harry. Sa carrière de footballeuse ne dura que vingt minutes avant qu'elle ne laisse tomber de bonne grâce et retourne s'asseoir avec Luna et les autres spectateurs pour encourager les joueurs.

L'ambiance dans la tour se détendit un peu. Dean commanda un magasine intitulé _The Sun_ et leur expliqua le fonctionnement des ligues de football moldues. Chacun choisit une équipe à suivre et ils se mirent à attendre avec impatience le vendredi pour voir les mises à jour des résultats. Harry avait choisi Manchester City et cela l'amusait de voir que certains joueurs étaient plus souvent mentionnés dans le journal pour leurs conneries que pour leur talent. Ron avait choisi Manchester United juste pour être son rival et fut écoeuré d'apprendre que Manchester City leur avait mis une raclée au premier face à face.

Dean lui remonta le moral en lui montrant la page trois du magasine.

Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel puis, ayant surpris la même réaction chez Harry, elle l'avait regardé d'un air entendu.

* * *

Au cours de la semaine, le temps s'était légèrement rafraîchi mais cela ne les avait pas découragé pour autant. C'était cathartique de courir en tous sens jusqu'à être en nage et complètement épuisé. L'esprit de compétition qui animait le Quidditch était absent, ce qui ouvrait la porte à plus de boutades et d'éclats de rire. Ce qui était encore mieux, c'était que cela n'impliquait aucune forme de magie. Harry appréciait la simplicité pure et dure du jeu : lorsqu'ils jouaient, cela leur permettait d'oublier l'état désastreux dans lequel se trouvait le monde sorcier.

Ils parvinrent à convaincre Neville de jouer peu de temps après. Ce dernier n'était pas très sûr de lui au début, et Harry était content d'avoir un camarade aussi maladroit que lui avec ses pieds. Cela ne les empêchait pas de s'amuser.

Les parties passèrent à cinq contre cinq lorsqu'Eleanor entra en scène et que Padma fut transférée des rangs des spectateurs au terrain. Les talents footballistiques de Dean subirent une chute dramatique la première fois que Padma mit le pied sur la pelouse en short. Harry n'en avait rien à faire de ce short : ce dont il ne se fichait pas, en revanche, c'était que même elle était meilleure que lui.

Le volume sonore des cours remonta. Les enseignants s'en désespérèrent et s'en réjouirent tout à la fois, et McGonagall les menaça d'interdire le_ Sun_ dans l'enceinte de l'école si elle revoyait des pages trois circuler en classe.

Dean tenta de leur expliquer la règle du hors-jeu et seule Padma en comprit le principe du premier coup. Hermione trouva cela très amusant mais ne voulut pas expliquer à Ron pourquoi.

Ils retrouvèrent tous ce que cela faisait de rire à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Ils retrouvèrent un sentiment d'insouciance, même si cela ne durait qu'un moment. Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient lentement en train de retrouver les liens qu'ils avaient perdu à la fin de la guerre, tout cela grâce à un jeu auquel ils ne jouaient que pour s'amuser.

* * *

« Mais passe, espèce de tanche ! » hurla Harry à l'autre bout du terrain.

Il applaudit tout seul quand Ron s'exécuta, faisant une belle passe à Justin qui l'envoya aussitôt à Demelza.

Être dans les buts n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il l'avait craint. Il s'était révélé être plutôt bon à ce poste. Bien meilleur que pour marquer des buts en tout cas. A partir du moment où Seamus avait suggéré de mettre en place de vrais buts – enfin, des buts délimités par des piles de pulls – les parties s'étaient transformées en quelque chose qui ressemblait enfin à un vrai match plutôt qu'à des singeries aléatoires. Et ils s'amusaient toujours autant.

En tant que gardien, Harry avait également plus de temps pour observer les spectateurs, si l'envie lui en prenait. Une fois, il avait vu Hermione agiter une pancarte qui disait « Allez Ron » en grosses lettres oranges. Il avait aussi vu Ron rougir et tenter de ne pas sourire. Il avait vu Parvati regarder sa sœur jumelle avec admiration et une pointe de jalousie. Il avait vu Ginny regarder Dean et cela ne l'avait pas dérangé le moins du monde : lui aussi regardait Dean.

Mais ça, il n'allait pas le dire tout haut.

Le seul qui l'intéressait vraiment était un spectateur qui apparut fin septembre. Leur charge de travail augmentait à mesure que Poudlard se réhabituait à être une école. Cela ne les empêcha pas de jouer et cela n'empêcha pas les autres de venir les regarder. Cela n'empêcha certainement pas Draco de venir ; il s'asseyait à mi-pente de la colline et les observait d'un regard attentif.

Il était plus grand que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu. Il semblait ne jamais s'arrêter de grandir. Harry imagina un Draco de six mètres de haut, qui toucherait le plafond magique de la Grande Salle avec le sommet de sa tête blonde. Bizarrement, Harry s'imaginait le Draco de six mètres avoir l'air tout aussi apeuré que ces jours-ci, plutôt qu'essayer de piétiner des première année et se vanter d'être le plus grand.

Le jour suivant, Theo se joignit à lui, et les deux garçons s'assirent à l'écart des autres. Harry les regarda autant qu'il le pouvait sans se faire prendre. Il laissa passer quatre buts et Seamus menaça de se servir de sa tête comme ballon s'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Draco tout le temps. Tout le monde avait ri et Ron et Hermione avaient échangé un regard entendu. Harry s'était senti rougir, sachant qu'il avait fini par se faire démasquer.

* * *

« Rooney, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi con ? se lamenta Ron, les yeux rivés sur la dernière page du _Sun_. Celle-ci montrait une photo de Rooney et l'image grossièrement dessinée d'une main tenant un carton rouge.

- Parce qu'il est roux, ricana Seamus à l'autre bout de la table.

Ron lui envoya son toast dans la figure.

- Au moins ton joueur ne s'est pas fait arrêter pour avoir mis le feu à sa propre maison, soupira Harry en se beurrant une tartine.

- C'est pas grave s'il est complètement taré en dehors du terrain, du moment qu'il joue bien quand il est _sur_ le terrain, répliqua Ron en jetant un regard noir au magazine.

- Ouais, du moment qu'il ne piétine pas les gens _accidentellement_.

- Ça me dépasse, soupira Ron. Les footballeurs professionnels n'arrêtent pas de s'en mettre plein la gueule alors que nous, on s'amuse. Je ne pensais pas qu'on s'amuserait autant, vu qu'il n'y a qu'un seul ballon et que personne ne vole…

- Ils gagnent des milliers de livres par match, répondit Dean. C'est plus sérieux que le Quidditch.

- Ferme-la tout de suite, fit Ron en le pointant du doigt. J'aime le foot, mais pas à ce point.

- Vous avez remarqué que l'ambiance est moins pesante dans la tour depuis qu'on s'est mis à jouer ensemble ? demanda Harry.

Seamus, Dean et Ron hochèrent la tête de concert.

- Sauf pour les Serpentards, commenta Seamus, l'air de rien.

Ron s'étrangla de rire :

- C'est peine perdue avec eux. Ni le foot ni le Quidditch ne pourront les sauver. »

Harry n'était pas d'accord, mais il garda son opinion pour lui.

* * *

« Allez, on commence ! s'écria Dean. Seamus, SEAMUS ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, ce con ?

Sa question perplexe était adressée à Harry qui était en train de mettre ses gants, prêt à prendre place entre les pull-overs. Les autres joueurs aussi regardaient Seamus qui s'éloignait du terrain. Padma laissa échapper un soupir sonore et rejeta sa tresse impeccable derrière son épaule. Dean suivit son geste du regard, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et rivés sur sa poitrine ; Harry soupira intérieurement.

- C'est pas vrai.

La voix exaspérée de Ron parvint même jusqu'aux oreilles de Harry qui était à l'autre bout du terrain. Seamus avait dépassé leurs spectateurs habituels et trottinait en direction de Draco et Theo qui étaient assis une petite dizaine de mètres plus loin. Harry vit Seamus faire de grands gestes avec ses mains, les visages de Theo et de Draco levés vers lui.

Harry retint son souffle, puis le relâcha d'un coup en voyant Theo et Draco se lever. Ils laissèrent leurs sacs d'école par terre et Draco quitta son pull.

- Quel boulet », dit Dean - mais il avait l'air amusé.

Harry ne savait pas s'il parlait de Seamus, de Draco ou des deux.

Les deux Serpentards vinrent sur le terrain, l'air peu à l'aise. Draco avait l'air dégingandé, comme si ses bras et ses jambes étaient trop grands pour lui. Après un bref échange entre Seamus et Ron, Draco fut envoyée dans l'équipe de Dean et Theo dans celle de Seamus.

Harry s'attendait à ce que le début du match soit tout aussi tendu que l'atmosphère à la tour l'avait été au début de l'année. Il se trompait. Seamus démarra au quart de tour, comme poursuivi par un feudeymon, avec Terry et Eleanor sur les talons. Les cris éclatèrent comme d'ordinaire – on demandait une passe, donnait l'ordre de se mettre en position, on s'exclamait, on s'insultait…. Harry sentit l'excitation palpiter dans sa poitrine comme au début de chaque match ; il suivit le ballon des yeux avec attention, se déplaçant d'un côté de l'autre pour être au meilleur endroit pour observer.

La première fois que Draco reçut une passe, il tapa doucement dans le ballon comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Il fit un pas en avant, faisant avancer la balle avec lui, puis un autre, et un autre. Ron fonça sur lui à toute allure, allongeant la jambe, et Harry retint son souffle en sentant venir un méchant tacle…

Draco l'esquiva.

Harry vit la surprise se dessiner sur le visage de Draco pour aussitôt se transformer en air résolu. Il leva la tête et passa la balle à Dean, et Harry vit une lueur de fierté passer sur son visage tandis qu'il suivait la trajectoire des yeux. Il eut un drôle de soubresaut sur place comme s'il redémarrait et partit comme un bolide sur le terrain, sans plus aucun complexe.

Il ne fallut que quinze minutes de jeu avant que Seamus n'interrompe le match. Il échangea deux mots avec Dean, puis Draco et Theo durent échanger leurs places. Draco eut l'air surpris mais accepta sans faire d'histoires ; lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on l'avait fait changer d'équipe parce que ce n'était pas juste que Dean et lui soient dans la même, le bonheur qui se peignit sur son visage n'échappa pas à Harry.

Celui-ci n'en revenait pas. Non seulement la plupart des filles étaient meilleures que lui au foot, mais Draco aussi. La seule consolation qu'il y trouva fut que Seamus et Ron – tous, en fait – avaient eu l'air tout aussi ébahis que lui.

* * *

« Draco est fort.

- Oui, on sait, dit Hermione avec patience, sans lever le nez de son livre.

- Très fort, dit Harry en observant Draco de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Oui, on sait, dit Ron un tout petit peu moins patiemment. Il a des pieds magiques, maintenant on passe à autre chose.

Harry continua de le fixer du regard, avec une expression mélancolique.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux. »

* * *

Harry finit par être plutôt content d'être coincé dans les buts parce que cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait observer Draco à loisir. Celui-ci s'améliorait de jour en jour : il courait étonnamment vite et était presque à la hauteur de Dean. Il semblait avoir un talent inné pour ce sport : il manoeuvrait la balle avec adresse voire même avec finesse. Il jouait très proprement et sans faire de fautes, comme tous les autres.

C'était un spectacle d'une étrange beauté de voir Dean et Draco s'emmêler l'un à l'autre lorsqu'ils se disputaient la balle, à la fois concentrés et hilares. Ils étaient, d'apparence, aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, et c'était sans doute ce qui les rendait si fascinants à regarder.

Les regards que Harry jetaient à Dean se firent de moins en moins nombreux : il cessa d'espérer apercevoir ses clavicules par l'ouverture du col de sa chemise pour se mettre à guetter plutôt les poignets de Draco, à chaque fois que celui-ci tendait les bras pour reprendre l'équilibre et refermait ses mains sur le vide.

Harry ne se lassait jamais de regarder ses gestes.

A part ça, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu s'impliquer dans une quelconque activité avec autant d'enthousiasme et d'application. Il était amusant de voir que son revirement d'attitude était centré sur un sport moldu où il n'y avait aucune compétence magique ni aucune démonstration de supériorité familiale en jeu.

* * *

Une semaine après que Draco se fut joint à eux pour la première fois, Harry sortit en trombe du château, manquant, dans sa précipitation, de renverser des première année dans les escaliers. Il avait écopé d'une retenue déguisée en heure d'étude à cause de la piètre qualité de son dernier essai de Sortilèges, et avait passé toute la séance à fulminer parce qu'elle empiétait sur le temps qu'il aurait pu passer à regarder Draco. Et à jouer au foot, bien sûr.

Sans même prendre la peine de nier intérieurement la raison pour laquelle il courait, il descendit la pente à toutes jambes jusqu'au terrain, pressé d'aller jouer avec les autres. Il voulait dépenser de l'énergie, courir partout avec ses camarades, rire et jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée. Le soleil était de la partie et quoiqu'il ne fît pas suffisamment chaud pour se dorer la pilule, il faisait bien assez chaud pour jouer au foot.

Le temps qu'il gagne le terrain, les autres avaient déjà commencé à jouer. Ils avaient une fois de plus recomposé les équipes mais ce ne fut pas à cause de ça que Harry se figea, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes et la bouche ouverte.

À cause du soleil, sans doute, ils avaient distingué les équipes en faisant jouer l'une des deux sans chemises. La première pensée que Harry parvint à se formuler fut qu'heureusement, toutes les filles étaient dans l'équipe en chemise ; la seconde, que le hasard faisait encore mieux les choses car Draco jouait torse nu.

Harry aurait voulu être là quand ils avaient décidé de ça. Il imagina Draco hausser les épaules et retirer sa chemise en la faisant passer par dessus sa tête – du moment qu'on jouait. Il imagina des échanges de vannes et un demi-sourire sur les lèvres de Draco qui passerait une main sur sa nuque d'un geste un peu embarrassé.

Il était tout en pâleur et angles vifs ; ses vertèbres apparaissaient en une longue ligne parfaite qui courait le long de son dos, se tordant à chacun de ses mouvements ; et ses longs bras pâles, Harry les voyait très bien passer autour de ses épaules au lieu de battre dans l'air pour garder l'équilibre…

« Eh Harry ! Sors-toi le balai du cul et ramène-toi ! hurla Ron.

Lui aussi jouait torse nu. Ses épaules étaient criblées de taches de rousseur et la vue ne lui faisait pas d'effet comme lorsqu'il regardait Draco.

- Tombe la chemise, tu es dans notre équipe aujourd'hui ! »

Harry s'exécuta comme un somnambule : il lâcha son sac et se débarrassa de son pull automatiquement avant de défaire les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et de la faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Le cœur battant contre son sternum, il courut se joindre à la partie.

* * *

Draco zigzagua, esquivant Eleanor d'un pas d'une longueur impressionnante sur le côté. Il leva le nez et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de faire la passe à Harry.

Conscient qu'il n'irait pas loin avec Parvati qui lui arrivait dessus, Harry fit un pas en avant et renvoya directement la balle à Draco, qui avait dû se déplacer à une vitesse éclair car il se trouvait à présent de l'autre côté d'Eleanor. Draco réceptionna la balle dans le même élan, sans un regard en direction de Harry.

Harry ralentit sa course, inexplicablement déçu.

* * *

« Harry.

L'intéressé termina d'enfiler son pull et émergea à la lumière pour voir Draco planté devant lui. Celui-ci se mordillait la lèvre, de nouveau inquiet.

- Belle passe, lâcha-t-il.

Puis il contempla ses chaussures, l'air d'avoir envie de disparaître.

- Merci, dit Harry.

S'il avait été déçu que Draco ne l'ait pas regardé pendant le match, sa déception se volatilisa sur le champ, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

- Mais c'est toi qui a tout fait. Tu est très fort.

Draco releva la tête, l'air effrayé mais aussi plein d'espoir.

- Ah oui ? dit-il et Harry acquiesça.

Draco hésita.

- Ça ne plairait pas du tout à mon père de savoir que je joue à un jeu moldu, dit-il péniblement. Mais j'aime bien.

- Tu aimes bien parce que tu y arrives bien.

Draco haussa les épaules sans chercher à le contredire.

- Mouais, dit-il en triturant la lanière de son sac. Je suis content qu'on s'entende tous bien. Qu'on soit, enfin, tu sais… amis.

- Ah oui ? demanda Harry.

Il plongea les mains dans les poches pour réfréner son envie de toucher le dos des poignets de Draco. Celui-ci acquiesça.

- Je n'avais jamais considéré les amis comme importants avant, dit-il.

Puis il sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même et il recula d'un pas.

- On se voit demain », dit-il.

Puis il partit, un peu gauche sans ballon entre les pieds.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner.

* * *

« EH DRACO !

Harry, Dean et Ron eurent tous trois un brusque mouvement de recul. Ron alla jusqu'à se couvrir les oreilles de ses mains. Seamus augmentait de volume de jour en jour et il venait ni plus ni moins que de faire taire toutes les conversations de la Grande Salle avec sa grande gueule.

Draco se figea, surpris et inquiet. Il était sur le point de quitter la salle mais à l'appel enthousiaste de Seamus, il se dirigea vers leur table, l'air hésitant. Son regard se tourna brièvement vers Harry.

- Choisis une équipe, dit Seamus à son approche en lui lançant une coupure de journal. On en suit tous une.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que moi j'en choisisse une, demanda Draco sur la défensive.

Ils s'entendaient bien sur la pelouse mais là, c'était à l'intérieur. Ils n'avaient pas encore déterminé les règles de sociabilité à l'intérieur.

- Parce que tu joues, s'impatienta Seamus. Et épargne-nous les « pauvre de moi, on ne s'entendait pas avant la guerre ». J'ai cours dans cinq minutes.

Dean s'étouffa de rire et Ron se couvrit la bouche. Harry contempla la scène et, à sa grande surprise, Draco se contenta de prendre le bout de papier ; il le parcourut des yeux pendant un long moment.

- Les seuls maillots verts, c'est ceux de Norwich quand ils jouent à l'extérieur.

Draco tourna la tête vers Ron, les yeux écarquillés. Harry en fit autant. Ron haussa les épaules :

- Je me suis dit que ça l'intéresserait de le savoir.

Draco cilla puis retourna à la liste.

- Et qu'est-ce que les… Queen's Park Rangers portent ?

- Maillot bleu et blanc, répondit Dean du tac au tac. Rayé.

- Orange à l'extérieur, ajouta Ron.

- Ça fera l'affaire », dit Draco en rendant la liste à Seamus.

La manche de sa chemise remonta légèrement à son geste et Harry fixa son poignet, où les os affleuraient, tout juste visibles sous la peau. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Draco le regardait mais tous les autres étaient en train de partir et il dut les suivre, laissant Draco planté au milieu du réfectoire qui le regardait s'éloigner.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas un nouveau match maillots vs. sans maillots qui eut raison de sa santé mentale, mais une petite partie improvisée de cinq minutes avant le couvre-feu qui réduisit son cerveau en bouillie.

Pourquoi cela ?

Parce qu'il pleuvait.

Voir Draco courir après la balle, cheveux trempés plaqués sur le front et sa chemise blanche qui lui collait à la peau, suffit à lui court-circuiter les neurones et le convaincre qu'il était bel et bien _foutu._

Il ne savait plus où il en était lorsque Draco arriva vers lui en trottinant, l'air mal assuré.

« Tu viens jouer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Harry ne put faire grand chose de plus que de le regarder fixement. Il leva le bras pour essuyer les gouttes qui coulaient sur ses lunettes.

- Tu penses parfois à quel point c'est bizarre tout ça ? demanda-t-il sur fond de pluie battante.

Draco retrouva son air apeuré.

- Eh bien, oui, répondit-il en haussant une épaule impuissante.

- Je te préfère maintenant que tu n'es plus aussi péteux, dit Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Draco eut l'air offensé ; cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus autant ressemblé à ce qu'il était avant.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Avant tu étais…

- Ouais, avant, le coupa Draco avec une ombre de colère dans son expression. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu reparles de ça tout d'un coup ?

- Je me disais…

- Laisse tomber, dit Draco avec amertume tout en s'essuyant le visage d'un geste de la main. Apparemment, je reste le bon vieux Malfoy à tes yeux. C'est pas comme si j'avais appris ma leçon, avec tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Il laissa Harry planté là sans un mot de plus, et ce dernier n'osait pas lui expliquer qu'il ne cherchait pas à le faire chier, mais qu'il essayait seulement de trouver le courage de lui avouer qu'il aimerait bien l'embrasser.

* * *

« Je n'en reviens pas, dit McGonagall. Je ne pensais que vous arriveriez à trouver le moyen de tous vous réconcilier – encore moins que ce soit grâce à un sport moldu. »

Harry hocha la tête sombrement. Certes, ils avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente, mais il avait tout fait foirer en disant la mauvaise chose à la mauvaise personne.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Draco ? demanda Ron en tapant du doigt sur Harry. Il ne veut plus jouer.

Harry lui repoussa la main.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon qu'il joue ou pas ?

- Il est fort en foot et il est beaucoup moins chiant qu'avant, dit Ron comme si c'était aussi simple.

Harry baissa les yeux, honteux, confus et perdu. Peut-être bien que c'était aussi simple que cela. Ça en avait vraiment l'air quand ils étaient dehors à jouer… Peut-être que s'il arrêtait de trop réfléchir, il se rendrait compte que tout pouvait réellement être facile.

* * *

_Thunk._

Harry entendit le son bien connu avant même d'avoir atteint l'angle du mur qui bordait la cour intérieure. Quelques-uns de leur groupe étaient sur le terrain pour jouer un peu avant que la nuit tombe. Draco n'étaient pas avec eux et Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller voir où il était sur la carte du Maraudeur.

_Thunk._

Il faisait bon dans la cour, qui baignait dans les derniers rayons du soleil. L'endroit était vide, n'était une silhouette solitaire qui tapait dans un ballon de toutes ses forces pour l'envoyer contre le mur, de l'autre côté, et le rattraper avec ses pieds ou son corps lorsqu'il revenait, puis se remettre d'aplomb et le renvoyer.

Cela rappela à Harry une enfance passée à jouer tout seul dans un coin. De longs étés passés dans la solitude, à souhaiter que son ombre prenne vie et veuille bien jouer avec lui. Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir et à la vue de Draco, en fin d'adolescence, qui jouait encore tout seul.

_Thunk._

Le ballon était d'un blanc éclatant, flambant neuf. Toujours aussi grand, Draco bougeait avec une souplesse extraordinaire, et Harry avait tellement envie de le toucher que cela lui faisait mal.

« Draco.

Draco eut un léger sursaut au son de sa voix et manqua la balle qui revenait vers lui. Elle roula à travers la cour et termina sa course aux pieds de Harry, qui l'arrêta en posant doucement son pied dessus.

Draco se retourna et le regarda d'un air sombre.

- Rends-moi mon ballon.

- Je voulais te parler, dit Harry.

Draco serra les poings.

- Rends-le moi, dit-il avec véhémence. Je ne l'ai que depuis ce matin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en es acheté un ? demanda Harry, la voix résonnant un peu contre les murs. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne joues pas avec nous ?

- Tu ne voulais pas que je joue, dit Draco d'un ton amer.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, dit Harry en faisant rouler le ballon sous son pied. J'ai juste…

- Je me suis excusé, éclata Draco, l'air frustré et malheureux. Je sais que j'étais un connard de première. J'aimerais avoir été différent mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. J'aimerais juste pouvoir tourner la page. J'aime jouer au foot avec vous, j'aime être ami avec vous. Je donnerais n'importe quoi…

Il s'interrompit, l'air gêné d'avoir été si près d'implorer.

- Pardon, dit Harry.

Draco se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça.

- Ah ?

Quand Harry hocha la tête, il déglutit et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

- Moi aussi.

Harry se baissa pour ramasser le ballon et le fit tourner dans ses mains. Il s'approcha de Draco et le lui rendit en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Viens jouer avec nous, dit-il.

Il savait qu'il regardait Draco d'une manière qu'habituellement il essayait de dissimuler – avec intérêt et désir – mais il n'avait pas envie de le cacher, pas quand Draco le regardait lui-même avec hésitation et d'un air qui était plus que simplement platonique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco avec précaution, attrapant le ballon pour le caler contre sa hanche avec son bras.

Harry haussa les épaules et ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Harry attendit, attendit encore, et comme Draco ne bougeait toujours pas, il le prit comme un signe d'assentiment et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Draco avait dû s'y attendre parce qu'il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul : il se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête et de laisser Harry l'embrasser.

Draco ne poussa pas le baiser plus loin, et Harry non plus. Au bout d'un long moment, il se recula précautionneusement. Draco ouvrit les yeux. Ils brillaient.

- Ça va marcher ? demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui. Tu viens jouer ? »

Draco acquiesça et, ensemble, ils quittèrent la cour pour regagner le terrain. Harry hésita à lui prendre la main mais ne le fit pas.

Pas encore.

* * *

« Sérieux Harry, haleta Ron en se penchant en avant, les mains sur les genoux. C'est un miracle que tu arrives à arrêter des balles alors que t'es tout le temps en train de mater le cul de Draco.

- Dean mate les seins de Padma tout autant », répliqua Harry, plus du tout dans le déni. Il savait qu'il était en train de mater et il avait bien mérité la remarque de Ron.

Au moins Ron ne remettait pas en cause sa santé mentale ; il se contenta de rire et tourna les talon pour crier une insanité à Seamus, courant après le ballon comme s'il valait tous les gallions de Gringotts.

* * *

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Draco avait posé la question précipitamment et de cet air gêné qui le caractérisait à présent. Debout à côté du canapé, il se tordait les doigts, et à son air on aurait pu croire que Harry et lui ne s'étaient encore jamais parlé de manière civilisée, et encore moins embrassés.

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Il regarda Draco regarder autour de lui avant de s'asseoir rapidement à côté de lui, tendu.

Harry savait pourquoi le blond était si mal à l'aise. Ils pouvaient parler, rire et crier de tout leur saoul sur le terrain de foot, ils se parlaient et parfois même s'embrassaient furtivement quand ils arrivaient à se retrouver seuls tous les deux une minute, mais ils ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole et même faisaient comme s'ils ne remarquaient pas la présence de l'autre à l'intérieur de la tour. Ils gardaient leurs distances, se laissaient du temps avec leurs anciens « amis ».

En posant cette question embarrassée, Draco voulait manifestement que cela change. Harry l'avait vu venir, pour être honnête ; sachant même à quel point Draco avait besoin de se sentir accepté, intégré à la bande, cela l'avait surpris que Draco ne soit pas allé raconter à tout le monde qu'ils s'étaient embrassés au moment même où cela s'était produit.

Mais non. Apparemment Draco avait au moins suffisamment grandi pour savoir que Harry n'aurait pas apprécié que des ragots circulent sur eux, si on pouvait parler d'un « eux ». Au lieu de cela, il était là, à demander maladroitement à Harry la permission d'être vu en sa compagnie dans la tour.

- Tiens, dit Harry en décalant le journal qu'il était en train de lire afin que Draco puisse le regarder s'il le voulait.

Draco lui lança un regard mais ne dit rien. Il se rapprocha silencieusement de lui, son épaule venant frôler la sienne.

Jusqu'à cet instant, le canapé lui avait paru gigantesque. Mais dès que Draco s'était assis, l'espace avait rétréci, rendant Harry plus que conscient de sa présence, à ne plus savoir que faire de ses bras et jambes.

- Merci, dit Draco silencieusement, les yeux tournés vers le journal. Où en sont les QPR ?

Harry savait que Draco le savait déjà et qu'il se cherchait simplement un prétexte pour parler.

- Ça peut aller, dit-il en indiquant la grille des résultats à l'intérieur de la dernière page. Ils ont battu Bolton.

- Ha, s'exclama triomphalement Draco, qui ressemblait plus à son ancien personnage que depuis des semaines. Prends ça dans la tronche, Terry.

Harry sourit.

- Moi, je bats tout le monde.

- Non, Manchester City bat tout le monde, le rectifia Draco. Toi, tu es une quiche.

- J'ai toujours le record de la prise de Vif d'or la plus rapide au Quidditch, répliqua Harry histoire de défendre un minimum son honneur. Et le plus grand nombre de Vifs d'or gagnants.

- Ouais ouais, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, ça, dit Draco.

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour se rendre compte que Draco le charriait. Sous son sourire hésitant, Draco avait toujours l'air inquiet. Il avait l'air d'avoir peur que Harry décide tout d'un coup qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on lui parle.

- T'es con, dit Harry doucement.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il mesura à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Le _Sun_ fut oublié.

- C'est celui qui dit qui y est, répondit courageusement Draco, et son regard se baissa vers la bouche de Harry.

C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans la tour : ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prit la peine de regarder autour pour vérifier que personne ne les observait. La seule chose qui intéressait Harry, c'était la proximité de Draco, leurs épaules et leurs genoux qui se touchaient, leurs visages tournés l'un vers l'autre et leur souffle retenu.

Le regard passant des yeux de Draco à sa bouche, Harry se pencha et, à ce moment-là, leur relation jusque là cantonnée à l'extérieur des murs passa à l'intérieur. Draco ne se contenta pas de rester assis sans rien faire comme il le faisait d'habitude : il relâcha son souffle fébrilement et leva la main pour la glisser derrière la tête de Harry, ouvrant la bouche sous la sienne.

Harry sentit un frisson électrique lui parcourir l'échine et sa respiration s'emballa. Il n'avait qu'une expérience limitée en matière de baisers mais Draco s'était rapproché de lui et leurs langues se touchèrent pour la première fois, entraînant leur baiser plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient osé jusqu'à présent.

Harry n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Cela lui semblait audacieux, excitant et un peu osé, vu comme ils dardaient leur langue l'une contre l'autre. Il voulait attirer Draco plus près, il voulait…

- Putain, les mecs. Pas de bite à l'air dans la salle commune, c'est pourtant pas compliqué.

Harry s'écarta de Draco pour fusiller Seamus du regard ; celui-ci avait l'air très content de son petit effet. Ron les regardait avec une drôle de fascination teintée de réticence, et Dean observait la scène pensivement, tout en faisant tourner le ballon entre ses mains. Draco s'écarta de Harry, essayant de furtivement s'essuyer la bouche du dos de la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Harry sans ambages, énervé d'avoir été interrompu.

- Est-ce que ça, demanda Ron sur un ton accusateur en les montrant du doigt, va perturber nos matchs ? Si vous vous disputez, interdit de piquer sa crise et de nous lâcher.

- Qui te dit qu'on va se disputer ? demanda Harry sur la défensive, bien que la question lui semblât redondante, même à ses yeux.

Ron lui jeta un regard du genre « fais pas ton débile ».

- Eh bien, s'ils s'engueulent, on les met dans des équipes différentes, dit Seamus avec un claquement de doigts triomphal, comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose d'incroyable. Comme ça Draco leur mettra une raclée juste pour faire chier Harry.

- Prems pour avoir Draco dans mon équipe si ça arrive ! intervint Dean.

- Hors de question, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être dans la même équipe…

- Ça c'est parce que t'es trop une poule mouillée pour nous affronter ensemble…

- Non, c'est toi qui veux que Draco fasse tout le boulot pendant que tu mates Padma…

Harry tourna un regard exaspéré vers Draco, qui observait la chamaillerie l'air perdu et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Tout tourne autour du foot maintenant ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Pas tout.

Son regard se posa brièvement sur la bouche de Harry avant de se replonger dans le sien ; un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Harry eut un grand sourire.

- On se fait un p'tit match et on reprend où en était après ?

Draco lui renvoya son sourire et soudain il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir peur de rien.

- Ça marche. »

* * *

« Pour l'amour du ciel ! Pas de football dans les couloirs !

Harry se fendit d'un sourire et Draco se baissa pour ramasser le ballon, l'air contrit. McGonagall les fusilla tous deux du regard :

- Dois-je me soucier du fait que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil. Dois-je demander à Madame Pomfresh de se tenir prête à intervenir à tout moment ?

- Je crois que ça nous a passé, Madame, dit Harry, innocemment. Nos relations sont en fait plutôt cordiales ces temps-ci.

Draco rosit et se mit à regarder le sol. Cela ne suffit pas à rassurer la directrice :

- Je ne suis jamais tranquille avec vous deux, dit-elle d'un ton acerbe. Je m'attends toujours à ce que vous en veniez aux baguettes.

- On a sympathisé, expliqua Harry. Draco est meilleur que moi au foot alors il a enfin arrêté de nous faire un complexe d'infériorité.

Draco regarda Harry bouche bée, l'air de ne pas savoir s'il se sentait insulté ou gêné.

- Mais ferme-la !

McGonagall secoua la tête :

- Ahlala, vous deux… »

Ils ne surent jamais ce qu'elle pensait d'eux car elle ne termina pas sa phrase et tourna les talons, sans cesser de secouer la tête. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Draco non plus manifestement, car dès que McGonagall eut disparu de leur champ de vision, il s'empara de la main de Harry.

Ils étaient à l'intérieur, où tout le monde pouvait les voir, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry le moins du monde.

* * *

« Tu as l'air bien content de toi, fit remarquer Harry levant vers Draco un regard interrogateur.

Le temps s'était rafraîchi cette dernière semaine, même s'il ne faisait pas encore suffisamment froid pour les dissuader de s'asseoir dehors. Leurs pulls avaient été métamorphosés en couvertures qu'ils avaient étendues sur le sol froid, et les sorts de chaleur durable faisaient fureur.

Le coin des lèvres remonté en ce qui était presque un sourire, Draco haussa les épaules, le regard tourné vers le lac.

- J'ai fait valoir mes droits sur l'Élu, répondit-il. J'attire toutes les jalousies.

Harry fit un bruit indigné du fond de la gorge et se redressa pour lui donner une tape. Draco éclata de rire et le repoussa. Harry se rallongea en bougonnant et reposa la tête sur les genoux de Draco.

Celui-ci avait cessé d'avoir l'air apeuré et avait retrouvé son bagou d'antan. Ça lui allait bien : Draco était suffisamment odieux pour être drôle et pas assez pour être pénible.

La plupart du temps.

- Quel trou du cul.

- Je te lècherai le cul tout à l'heure si tu me pardonnes.

Harry se mit à rire. C'était plus fort que lui. Il rit plus fort encore lorsqu'un ballon de foot bien connu apparut de nulle part et vint frapper Draco en plein dans l'arrière de la tête : celui-ci bascula en avant brutalement en poussant un cri de surprise et porta la main à l'arrière de sa tête.

Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui puis se mit à hurler tous les jurons qu'il connaissait en repérant les responsables.

Les rires de Seamus, Ron et Dean redoublèrent ainsi que ceux de Harry. Draco le repoussa de ses genoux et bondit sur ses pieds, menaçant de faire couler le ballon dans le lac. Dean fut plus rapide que lui et détala avec le dit ballon dans les pattes. Cela n'empêcha pas Draco d'essayer.

Harry se rallongea, en appui sur ses coudes, et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en regardant Draco voler la balle à Dean et faire volte face brutalement pour se débarrasser de lui. Il ne détacha pas les yeux de ce spectacle même lorsque Ron s'assit lourdement à côté de lui.

- J'avais tort, dit-il avec un signe de tête en direction de Draco et Dean. Le football nous guérit tous. Même les Serpentards.

Harry se mit à rire comme il avait voulu le faire depuis des années : un rire haut et clair et libéré de tout souci. Il se leva et traita Ron de loser avant de partir en courant vers Draco, Seamus et Dean qui étaient encore en train de se battre pour récupérer le ballon en un joyeux bordel de coups de coude et d'épaule.

Draco et Dean le traitèrent en même temps d'imbécile, Seamus se mit à pousser de faux cris d'effroi suraigus, avertissant le monde de l'horrible danger que représentaient les deux pieds gauches de Harry. Ron tenta de le faire tomber et Harry lui rendit la pareille ; il riait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux côtes.

Il était toujours aussi nul en foot, mais il avait enfin le sentiment d'être un ado de dix-huit ans tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Et, après tout, ça lui allait très bien comme ça.


End file.
